


how to be brave

by Ender12300



Series: small moments in the life of draco and harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, i think, kind of, well the summer before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: Harry and Draco agree that it's finally time to tell Hermione and Ron.orHonestly I don't know.





	how to be brave

It was a peaceful morning when the topic was brought up. The bright Saturday sun beamed through the window of Draco and Harry’s new flat. As Draco sipped on his coffee and skimmed through the Daily Prophet, Harry stood by the stove and monitored the eggs and bacon frying and sizzling in the pan.

“Hey,” Draco began, “it’s been awhile since we’ve met up with Hermione and Ron.”

Harry hummed, nodding. “That is true. How long has it been, nearly a month, huh?”

The comfortable silence returned, as did the domestic activities of cooking and reading.

“You know,” Draco prompted again. “I feel like we should tell them.”

“Tell them what?” Harry asked, although both of them knew what.

“About us. I mean, we’ve been together for nearly a year, now.” Draco sighed.

Harry answered quickly. “I suppose so. They do deserve to know at the very least.” He paused. “I’ll send a letter as soon as the we finish eating, then.”

He waved his wand and the food found themselves on plates, and the cutlery found themselves on the polished wood dining table. Draco began talk about the upcoming year and Harry started joined in, their mindless chatter ranging from politics to the reasoning of color.

Harry, true to his word, quickly accio’d a quill and parchment, then shrugged and instead grabbed a pen and paper.

“Why does Hogwarts still use parchment and ink? I mean, it’s 1998, not the 1400’s!” he muttered.

Draco snorted, but gave no answer.

However, as soon as Harry’s pen touched the paper, barely making a dot, an owl tapped on the window.

“Oh, it’s Pigwidgeon!” Harry exclaimed, racing to open the window. The hyperactive bird, through tired, fluttered around excitedly.

He quickly untied the letter and package from Pig’s talons and Draco fed him a treat.

 

Dear Harry, the letter began,

Ron and I miss you, though he’s a little less showing of it. Anyways, both of us are quite excited, as Dean and Seamus just opened a new shop, a cozy coffee one, and they want us to go visit them! Feel free to invite Draco, too, though Ron is, admittedly, not very enthusiastic about the possibility. I know you live together, but Ron is still annoyed. Anyways, we should definitely catch up then! I was thinking, maybe tomorrow? Maybe we can have brunch at Eleven! The shop is across from Ollivander's, actually. It’s called The Coffee Express. Personally, I think the name is too cheesy.

Anyways, how have you been? There’s only a month left until we go to Hogwarts again! I’m a little concerned for Draco; how’s the rest of the school going to take his… ex-status? Granted, he does deserve a bit of the insults (Sorry) but the rest? Not so much. 

Well, be sure to be at the coffee shop tomorrow, eleven a.m, okay?

Love,  
Hermione and Ron

 

Draco read over Harry’s shoulder, then remembered.

“I don’t think we even told them we lived together. I mean, we only did move in a few weeks back, but still. We definitely need to bring that up.”

 

“Harry! Draco!” Hermione called across the cozy coffee shop. Other customers glanced up at the newcomers but didn’t seem to care much, thankfully.

“How’ve you two been?” Draco asked politely.

“Well enough, I suppose,” Ron sighed, seemingly unhappy with the fact that Draco had joined.

“Also, you’re late by thirteen minutes,” Hermione muttered.

Harry ignored her. “Well, me and Draco actually have something to say. Draco, if you would do the honors?”

“Why must you push everything on me, huh?” Draco rolled his eyes, then blushed. “Um, me and Harry are… Dating…” He blurted.

The table was silent

“Oh.” Ron said, completely shocked.  
“I-I suppose that makes sense.” Hermione paused. “How long?”

“Almost a year?” Harry added.

“How could you not tell us?” Hermione exclaimed.

“Well, easily. Mostly, we just forgot, though.” Draco shrugged.

“Speaking of forgetting, we actually just moved in a few weeks ago.” Harry smiled.

“We’re your best friends! You need to tell us these things!” Ron sighed.

And so, the four discussed the many, many things that they haven’t ever told each other, laughing and chattering about secrets and memories.

Because I have no idea how to end this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't end it right...


End file.
